Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device, a radiographic imaging system, a computer readable medium storing a program for controlling a radiographic imaging device, and a method for controlling a radiographic imaging device. The present invention particularly relates to a radiographic imaging device, radiographic imaging system, computer readable medium storing a program for controlling a radiographic imaging device, and a method for controlling a radiographic imaging device, for imaging radiographic images for medical purposes.
Heretofore, a radiographic imaging device that performs radiographic imaging for purposes of medical diagnostics has been known. This radiographic imaging device detects radiation that has been irradiated from a radiation irradiation device and transmitted through an imaging subject, and images a radiographic image. The radiographic imaging device images the radiographic image by collecting and reading out charges that are generated in accordance with the irradiated radiation.
This radiographic imaging device is known to be provided with sensor portions, formed of optoelectronic conversion elements or the like, switching elements, and a detection section. The sensor portion generates charges due to irradiation of radiation or illumination of light that has been converted from the radiation. The switching elements read out the charges generated in the sensor portion. The detection section detects that the start of the irradiation of the radiation (start of imaging of the radiographic image) in accordance with the charges read out from the switching elements.
In this radiographic imaging device that includes the detection section, the detection section may misdetect the start of the irradiation of the radiation, in a case in which charges are generated in the sensor portions by, for example, an impact or noises caused by interference from electromagnetic waves, or the like.
Accordingly, there are technologies that prevent this misdetection. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-268171 discloses a radiographic imaging device that detects the start of the irradiation of the radiation on the basis of a value of current flowing in a bias line. This radiographic imaging device may prevent a rise in the voltage value in the bias line, occurred by noises when an ON voltage or OFF voltage applied to a switching element is superposed on the current flowing in the bias line, from being misdetected as the start of an irradiation of radiation.
Further, JP-A No. 2006-246961 discloses an X-ray imaging device. This X-ray imaging device may avoid misdetections due to noises, and may properly detect imaging start timings, whether the X-ray radiation is periodic radiation based on a half-wave waveform rectified from an AC power source voltage, or steady radiation based on a voltage waveform that is a straight DC voltage provided by a high-frequency inverter system.
However, in the technologies described above, time may be needed to determine that the detection portion has misdetected the start of the irradiation of the radiation, and may not detect the actual start of the irradiation of the radiation for imaging a radiographic image, due to this time. Accordingly, even if noises are generated due to interference or the like, accurate detections of the start of irradiations of the radiation that do not take time, are desired.